Protector
by twilight-paramore
Summary: Edward and Bella attended the same school their whole lives. The first day they both saw each other they felt something. Being two years apart, Edward swore to himself that he would watch over her. At 22, can he make her see that it was because of love?
1. Good Life

**I know, I'm crazy for starting something new when I can't finish the other two. I have one close to an ending and one close to just starting to come together. What am I doing with this?**

**Oh, playing with third person point of views. And I just loved the idea of this story that I had to get it written. (:**

**Here's a little hint about what it's about: Edward and Bella both attended the same school their whole lives. The first day they both saw each other they felt something. Being two years apart, Edward swore to himself that he would watch over Bella no matter what. And true to his word, he has. Now, at the age of twenty-one, can he make this spunky nineteen year old Bella realize that the reason he was her protector was because he fell in love with her? Or will it be too late?**

**Yeah. I like it. It's not gonna be like _OH MY GAWD, SO MUCH ANGST! _It's strictly Edward and Bella, no boyfriends/girlfriends, no cheating, nothin'. Just those two with the usual scoundrels. (:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Protector – Chapter 1<strong>

_**Good Life**_

**August 15, 1996**

**Bella**

It was Bella's first day of kindergarten. Mommy was so proud of her when she stated months ago that she was ready to go. She wouldn't let Mommy say no to her, either. She wanted to be a big girl, even if she'll be the oldest one in her class because of her birthday being past the cut-off date. She'll be a role model to the other kids, being the only six-year-old. She wanted this, no matter how shy or scared she was when she walked into the big school holding onto Mommy's hand like her life depended on it.

The first thing Bella noticed was that there were a lot of bigger kids here. They were loud, running around the gym before the first bell rang since it was raining outside and they couldn't use the awesome looking jungle-gym Bella spotted from her seat in the back of Mommy's car. It made her sad knowing she wouldn't get the chance to swing from the bars because of the stupid rain. But then she noticed all the cool toys they had in the gym, and her frown was turned upside down.

"Momma, can I go play, too?" Bella asked softly, hiding behind Mommy's leg, but so eager to go out and play with the big kids.

Mommy smiled down at her. "Sorry, sweetie. I need to get you to your classroom so I can make sure you're all set. And I would love to meet your teacher, Mrs. Cope."

Bella nodded, always knowing that whatever Mommy said, she should listen to it. So, following after her, Bella gave one last longing look at the kids running around screaming, she connected with the eyes of a boy. And they were pretty. A bright green color that Bella knew wasn't in her box of Crayola Color Crayons. It was a special green.

The boy also had this funny hairstyle. It was everywhere, almost as if he didn't get told to brush it before he left his house. But it too was a pretty color – like pennies. But it didn't look dull on him. No, it was bright with gold and light browns mixing it with it. Bella again thought that the color wouldn't be with her crayons, because it was special.

The boy smiled at Bella, holding up a hand to wave at her before she rounded the corner with her mother. She tried to wave back, but it was already too late. He was gone, hidden behind the wall. Hopefully, he was in her class so she could talk to him, even if he had cooties. She wanted to know what color he called his hair so she could find a crayon to match it.

"Here we are, sweetie," Mommy called to Bella, bringing her attention back on her first day. "Mrs. Cope's room. You nervous?"

Bella shook her head 'no.' Mommy should know that Bella wasn't nervous by now. She was ready to start school. She dreamed of it.

She took in a deep breath as Mommy pushed the door open, taking in everything that she saw. A redheaded lady greeted them with a big smile, stating that she was Bella's new teacher, Mrs. Cope.

"And you must be Miss Bella," Mrs. Cope said once she crouched down to Bella's level. "The leader of the class, right?"

"Right!" Bella agreed. "I'll be six next month."

Mrs. Cope smiled. "Yes, and we'll celebrate it when the time comes. How about you go play while I talk to your mother?"

"Oooo-tay!" Bella replied with a smile. She hugged onto one of Mommy's legs before running over to a group of girls that were playing with building blocks.

As she played, she couldn't get the pretty green eyes of the boy see saw out of her head. Again, she wished he was in her class so she could talk to him, but he never came in. Her eyes kept wandering back to the door, smiling every time a new boy would walk in, but then frown when it wasn't the boy with the pretty colored hair and eyes. All too soon, the bell rang and the class was placed at tables.

No green-eyed boy with pretty un-brushed hair was in her class. The rest of the day she frowned.

**Edward**

"You be a good boy, okay?" Mom said as she tried to run her hands through Edward's always messed up hair. "I know I don't have to ask, but please, Edward, no trouble on the first day, okay? We don't need to be like Emmett, do we?"

Edward had to smile back at that. Emmett always got in trouble on his first day of school. And now being in middle school, he knew that whatever he did would probably get him detention.

_Thank goodness there's no detention here_, Edward thought with a shudder. Detention sounded horrible when his big brother described it to him. Edward didn't want to sit in a class a whole hour after school got out, let alone be quiet the whole time. Especially if it was the teacher he didn't like.

Again, he shuddered at the thought.

"Oh, baby, are you cold? Do you have a jacket?" Mom asked with a worried look.

"Mom, I'm not cold," he replied with an eye roll. Mom liked to call him a drama king every time he did it. "It's August, too. It's too hot."

She sighed, giving him a sad look. "You're growing up too fast. I can't believe you're already in the second grade! My baby is all grown up."

Edward rolled his eyes again as he opened the car door. He had enough with Mom's tears. It was the last thing he wanted to see before his first day of being a second grader. So, he said a good-bye to a teary-eyed Mom before slugging his book bag onto his back. He smiled to himself as the sign for Fork's Elementary came into his view, keeping it on his face as he marched right into school.

"Edward! Over here!" he heard one of his best friends, Eric, call.

Edward turned towards his friend, dropping his bag by the door to the gym. He raced over to Eric and stole the basketball from him. Eric tried to get it back, but Edward was faster than him. He was the fastest of the group of friends, and he was willing to show it whenever there was a crowd.

"C'mon, Edward! That's not fair," Eric whined as he pouted. Edward couldn't help but laugh.

"It is too, Eric! That's how you're supposed to play basketball," he replied with a crooked smile.

Eric sighed before nodding. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Eric and Edward began to play again, and soon their other friends had joined them. Mike and Ben teamed up with Eric, and Jasper and Tyler teamed with Edward. They played hard, each trying to outdo the other as they ran around the gym. They laughed and joked around like they saw Emmett do with his friends whenever they were over at Edward's house, trying to act older and tougher. It was fun and had Edward's heart pumping. He was glad Mom made him eat the breakfast she had made. He would've been starving later if he hadn't.

They continued to play until they all grew tired. Jasper called a timeout and sat down on the bench. Eric and Tyler walked off to go get some breakfast the cafeteria was serving, while Edward tied his shoes. When he looked up he noticed a little girl standing in the lobby of the school with her mom. The girl was pointing towards the gym, and Edward saw that her mom shook her head 'no.' The little girl nodded in understanding, but turned towards the gym.

Her pretty brown eyes met Edward's, making him smile. He noticed that she bit down on her lip, and he knew that she saw him, so he waved. She smiled back at him as her mom started to walk down the hall towards the classrooms. He could've sworn that she was trying to wave back, too. His smile grew at the thought.

"Hey, Edward, you staring off into space again?" Jasper yelled. "We gotta play this game before the bell rings! Come on!"

Edward felt his head nod, but he couldn't take his eyes away from where the girl with pretty brown eyes and hair was standing minutes ago. This feeling came over him, landing right where his heart was in his chest. It was warm and tingly, and it almost made Edward sick. But it felt right, like it belonged there in his heart.

_I think I might be going crazy. Girls are gross, remember?_

Yeah, girls are gross.

Forgetting the funny feeling, Edward went back to his game. But during the first day of school, he couldn't help but remember the sight of the girl standing there, the funny feeling warming up his heart every time.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do we think? Do we like enough for the next chapter? (:<strong>


	2. Awake My Soul

**Hello, loves. Ready for more? I do hope so.**

* * *

><p><strong>Protector – Chapter 2<strong>

_**Awake My Soul**_

**August 31, 1996**

**Edward**

School was the same, Edward thought. His friends were the same, his schoolwork was the same, and his life was the same. He went to school, baseball practice, piano lessons, and came home and sat. The only excitement he felt was when he saw the little, brown haired girl every morning, always the same way since the first time.

She would walk in the front doors, now without the accompaniment of her mother, and look over to the gym. Edward would always be waiting in the exact spot he was that first day, knowing that she'd look up and meet his green eyes. And, sometimes, she would even smile at him, causing that funny feeling to break out in his chest.

The feeling was even more magnified now that he knows that she is willing to wave and smile at him every morning. It was almost soul consuming, making him long to walk up to her and wrap his arms around her. And every time that urge came, he'd think to himself, _Girls are gross. Stop it._

It was always the same, day after day. She'd smile, and he'd wave. She'd walk away, and he'd feel that feeling. To say that it was tiring would be an understatement.

So, today Edward swore to himself that he would go speak to her. He was tired of the same old thing happening every morning. He was ready. He wanted to know her name, wanted to know more than that even. He was sick and tired of just wasting every opportunity that arrived.

And, so, he waited in the exact spot he always has. He ignored his friends, keeping his eyes on the doors for her. Wishing and waiting, he'd get his hopes up when someone walked in. He almost gave up hope when he looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 8:15. But then he heard the door squeak open.

And she was there, standing right in front of him. Her brown eyes looking up into his green ones.

Edward was speechless.

"Hi," she whispered, looking down.

He blinked several times, each time expecting her to disappear. When she didn't, he spoke. "Hi."

"You look at me everyday that I come to school," she said, still keeping her eyes on the ground.

He nodded. "You smile at me every time."

"My momma said not to talk to strangers." She looked up and glared, confused. "You're a stranger. I don't know you, and you keep lookin' at me."

A crooked smile broke out on Edward's face. "You're mom's right, you know? But I'm not a stranger, I promise. I'm Edward."

He held out a hand for her to take, knowing that his father would do the same. He knew that if his dad did it, then Edward should too. Everybody like his father, even when he stuck them with needles. All because he would shake their hands and be nice to them.

The girl looked at the hand that was in between them, her hair covering her face. Slowly, her own hand moved towards Edward's, and that feeling grasped his heart with a tight grip. He winced and fought off the urge to rub the spot that hurt the most, afraid that she would take it the wrong way.

But then it was gone. Her hand was in his, and it went away like her touch was magic. It amazed him.

She looked up to him with a smile, a dimple appearing on her cheek. "I'm Bella. Glad to know you not some stranger, Edward!"

He laughed loudly, running a hand through his messy hair. "Nice to meet you, Bella."

"Y'know, you have the prettiest color of eyes that I've ever seen," she whispered to him. "And hair! There isn't a color in my crayon box like it! What color is it?"

Edward looked at the little girl with confused eyes, but his laughter continued. She was too cute for words, and that scared him. The feeling of wanting to wrap his arms around her was back, and it was getting harder for him to just ignore it.

He shrugged. "Dunno, Bella. It's kinda weird, right?"

She shook her head and giggled. "No way. I think it's awesome!"

He smiled again, finally realizing that his hand was still holding hers. He let go reluctantly before taking a step away from her.

_Girls. Are. Gross, Cullen. Remember?_

Edward shook his head at his thoughts, but then noticed that Bella was looking down at the ground again.

"You okay?" he asked.

She nodded, looked up at him like she had something to say, but then turned around and walked off.

He watched her go, just like he normally would. Wondering what had just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

She felt sick. Not like the normal 'sick' when her momma would check her forehead for fever, but she felt sick. And all throughout the day she felt that way. All because of a certain boy.

When it was time to go home she avoided the gym, knowing that would be exactly where he was. She didn't feel like she could handle another conversation with him, let alone let him touch her hand again. It did weird things to her heart, things that she couldn't even put a name to.

And it scared her, just how much he made her feel. It was like she had added twenty years to her age of six, feeling like a complete adult. She had no idea what this was, but she knew that she couldn't let him in. He scared her way too much.

As she walked out in the cold August day she heard her name being yelled. Before she had time to turn around and find out who it was, she felt a hand tug on hers, turning her around.

And there he was, standing in front of her with red cheeks and wide eyes. Always the brightest green in the world.

"Bella," he breathed out, panting her name. "There you are."

She held her breath, afraid of the feeling that crept up on her.

"E-Edward," she replied with a weak voice. "Hi."

"Why did you walk away from me this morning?" he asked with worried eyes.

_I don't like seeing you look like that. Please don't look sad._

Again, she grew afraid of her own thoughts. She felt like they weren't her own anymore because of the things they would say. They were too grown up for her.

She shrugged, moving her eyes to the ground. She couldn't stand to look in her pretty green eyes anymore. Not when they looked so sad.

"There has to be a reason, right?" Edward asked, not wanting to let this go. "I mean, if I did something to make you sad, you'd tell me, right?"

She took in a deep breath, telling herself to grow up and act his age for a minute. If he wanted answers, then she would give them to him. Who cares if she sounded way too old for her age, it was the truth.

"You scare me," she said with determination.

His brow furrowed. "What?"

"You scare me. You scare me a lot, Edward."

Their eyes met once again, burning stares gazing. Edward hovered over her small frame, making Bella feel tiny. She finally heard him let out the breath he was holding, causing her to let go of hers.

The sounds of other kids heading home came back to her, reminding her that she had to meet her momma. But Edward still had a hold of her hand.

"I scare you?" he finally replied.

She nodded.

Edward chuckled humorlessly, kicking the ground with his shoe. "Well, you scare me, too. Ain't that funny?"

"Why do I scare you?" She couldn't help but ask. She had to know.

He met her eyes again, never looking away. "Because you make me feel weird things in my chest." He pointed to the spot where he always felt it. "Right here."

Bella gasped and pointed to her own spot. "I feel weird things here, too. You make me feel 'em!"

A smile was starting to break out on their faces, but before they could continue on, Bella's momma grabbed her available hand.

"There you are, sweetie! I've been looking everywhere for you," Momma said. "Why didn't you meet me where I told you to?"

Bella looked up at her mother, pulling her other hand from Edward's. "I was talking to Edward."

Her momma looked over to the young boy that was standing beside her daughter with a smile. She waved at him before tugging Bella to her side.

"It's nice to meet you, young man, but Bella has to go now," she said to him. "Go find your momma before it gets late, ya hear? Bye now!"

Bella was pulled away from Edward, but she couldn't help but look back at him. He was still pointing at the spot in his chest. She smiled to him and pointed at her own spot before turning back around.

That day Bella knew that she would find Edward everyday from now on. She promised herself to.

And she did.

* * *

><p><strong>So, from now on it'll be 2011. I just wanted to get through that because it was vital.<strong>

**What do we think? Do we want more?**


	3. Hello, Seattle

**It's only Edward today. Bella didn't want to talk just yet.**

* * *

><p><strong>Protector – Chapter 3<strong>

_**Hello, Seattle**_

**June 20, 2011**

**Edward**

Edward took in a deep breath, sucking in all of the summer air. The smell of freshly cut grass, the water from the bay, just summer. This was his favorite part of the year. He had no worries, nor did he have to take care of getting schoolwork done since he finished his bachelor's just a month ago. He was able to live during his four months off that he had before he started his internship at the hospital.

But how could he do that when the one girl he wanted to spend all summer with was leaving today?

"Edward," she sighed with a beautiful smile on her face. Her soulful brown eyes were filled with excitement. "It's only until the beginning of August. You can make it without me."

He shook his head to himself and chuckled. _No_, he thought, _I can't actually._

"I know," he replied with a shrug. "But there's nothing to do here when you're all the way in Arizona. Why the hell did your parents move there in the first place?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "One word: retirement. They _love_ it, especially out there."

"Yeah, yeah, I get that. But what was so bad about Forks? My parents still love that small as fuck town," Edward argued. It was always the same argument ever since her parents left two years ago. They had decided they didn't want to stay around since she had decided to make her own decisions and move to Seattle.

She sighed and shook her head at Edward before bending down to reach her carry-on. All of her other suitcases that she had packed for her trip were already loaded into the back of his Volvo.

"Edward, you know that this is the only time that I get to see them, so please don't beg me. It's hard enough has it is," she said with a pout. Edward had to fight with himself to not kiss it right off of her lips.

"Fine, Bella. But just know that I'll be calling you everyday until you get back."

She smiled, flashing him her white teeth. God, did he love to see her smile. It made that feeling he always felt around her tighten its grasp on his heart. He almost wanted to call himself masochistic for wanting to feel that all of the time.

A lot has changed between the two since they first spoken that day back in grade school. They have grown closer, becoming inseparable when they were teenagers. Whatever Bella was doing, Edward was too, and vice versa. They were each other's first kiss because they didn't want to be the only two that hadn't gotten theirs yet. Edward took Bella to his senior prom because he didn't want to go without her, even if he was voted Prom King and had to dance with someone else, she was whom he wanted to spend the night with.

And, now, they're living together, all because Bella decided to attended the University of Washington just like Edward. Of course, Bella had to stay on campus her freshman year, but after that, Edward had agreed to let her live with him in the two bedroom town house he rents that's twenty minutes away from the campus. He couldn't have said no to her even if he wanted to.

She was his best friend, and maybe he does have some unrequited feelings for her. But they were always pushed back because he knows just how much she doesn't see them.

Edward has bottled his feelings up for God knows how long now, and he was close to cracking one night at his brother's engagement party because of all the alcohol he consumed. But, ever since, he hasn't even tried to tell her. He sees the way she is with all of her guy friends at school; he knows how good she is at flirting without even noticing that she was doing it. How could he possibly win over some of those guys? One, they were her age. Two, they didn't focus on school all the damn time like Edward did. And three, he was the 'best friend.' Nothing more, nothing less.

And that killed him.

Bella caught Edward's look, noticing that he was lost in his own mind. She could always tell by the way his expressions changed that he was thinking too much.

"Edward," she called, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him close so she was hugging him. "It's only for a month and a few weeks. I'll be back before you could even miss me."

He pulled her to him even more, letting out a deep breath. "I know. And I'll miss you no matter what, Bells. Who couldn't?"

She pulled away with a smile. "That's the Edward I know and love."

He chuckled while pulling at his hair. If she only knew what that word did to his heart…

"I guess I should probably get you to the airport now," Edward sighed. "Wouldn't want you to miss your flight or anything."

Bella nodded and walked towards the front of his car. Edward closed his trunk and moved to enter the car, but the look she gave him over the roof of it stopped him. He didn't have to ask her what the look was for before she spoke.

"I'll miss you, too," she said so softly that it was almost drowned out by the wind. "Always."

Again, that feeling he has always felt around her rose up. He knew now to not try and rub it away, that it was a good kind of pain. One that he needed.

He smiled at her before nodding his head. "Get in. We're already late as it is."

And there was her beautiful laugh, just the way it always was.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, 2011, what plans we have for these two... (:<strong>

**We still with me? Do we want more?**


	4. Echo

**Both of them today. They were being extra generous, too.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Protector – Chapter 4<strong>

_**Echo**_

**July 1, 2011**

**Bella**

Two weeks.

Two weeks away from home. Two weeks away from friends that are her second family. Two weeks away from her rays of sunshine. Two weeks away from the small town house filled with memories.

Two weeks away from it all, and she can't help but want it all back, she thinks as she sips her tea. Her eyes are glued to the Arizona skyline as the sun rises, watching from her perch on her mother's porch. Her heart feels like its miles away from where she sat, and she knew it's because she never brought it with her to Phoenix. She left it with the one person she trusted the most when she hugged him good-bye at the airport. And she was hopelessly waiting to get it back just so she'd feel safe once again.

But she can't. Not yet.

No, she still has a whole month of the Arizona heat ahead of her. A whole month of smiling at the strangers she's come close to, guessing she could classify them as her friends.

But they weren't. They were strangers in her eyes, even if she talked to them at least three times a week while she was here. It wasn't the people she _wanted_ to be around, so they were complete strangers to her.

She took another sip of her tea, closing her eyes with the process to hold her tears at bay. She never wanted her mother to see her like this. She knew Renee would take it personally, and that was the last thing Bella wanted for her mother.

She sighed as she set her mug on the table. Her head lolled back until it connected with the chair she was seated on, and she closed her eyes tightly. The first rays of sunlight warmed her already tanned skin as she breathed in the hot summer air, her body beginning to relax.

Bella did this every morning before her mother awoke, just so she could act like she was happy being here. She wouldn't ever let her façade drop, not until she was back in the state of Washington.

The sound of the sliding glass door brought her out of her reverie. She lifted her head and let out the breath she was holding as the scent of her mother's perfume hit her nose. The chair beside Bella's squeaked as she sat down, placing her own mug on the table.

"Morning, sweetie," Renee said softly with a warm smile. "Sleep well?"

Bella nodded, her fake smile plastered onto her face for the rest of the day until the next morning where she could let it slip and finally let it all out.

"Yeah, you?"

"Perfect," her mother replied, taking a sip of her drink afterwards. Her eyes looked towards the sunrise. "Phil left for training early, so I decided to get up and wish him a good day. And I saw you out here and thought it would be nice to come out here and chat. Catch up, maybe. I feel like I barely see you, and this was the whole point of you coming out here."

Bella hummed in response as she brought her own mug of tea to her lips. She sniffed the warm liquid and was instantly reminded of home.

"Sure, Mom," she conceded with a sigh that was only heard by her ears. "That'd be nice."

Renee smiled at her and patted Bella's knee before starting in on her questions about Seattle. And all Bella thought about the whole time as she spoke on autopilot was of green eyes and the last lingering hug she gave him before she boarded her plane.

_That's home…_

* * *

><p><strong>Edward<strong>

Life was good, he thought. He was able to pass his time for the past two weeks at Uncle Pete's joint downtown, helping him stock and sometimes filling in for him as the bartender. He enjoyed doing it, and he even asked for a full-time position until the beginning of September when his internship began. Of course, Uncle P said yes. Edward was his favorite nephew – his _only_ nephew, if he was being honest with himself. But Edward didn't care. He was happy, and was living his life, just like he promised Bella he would on the day she left.

And, yet, he still missed her whenever he was home alone on the nights he had off. He'd stay up late each time, lingering at the closed door of her room. He would always rest his forehead against it as he tried to keep his emotions in check, as he smelt the sweet freesia scent of her perfume he bought her for her eighteenth birthday. His hand would hover over the doorknob, waiting to just throw it open to surprise her with a huge hug.

And each time he would back away after taking in three deep breaths, knowing that she wasn't even in there.

On those nights was when he'd sit on the couch with a beer in hand, flipping through photo albums of their childhood together. Tears would always drop onto the plastic covered pages as he traced the shape of her face with his thumb. The sound of the page crinkling would echo throughout the spacious living room as he turned the pages. By the time he would make it all the way through, he'd stop on the last page and pull the photo out of its safe haven, bringing it closer to his eyes so he could memorize it once more.

His senior prom. AKA, the best night of his life.

He didn't care about the crown he was granted. He didn't care about Jessica wanting to dance with him since she won queen and it was customary. No, all he cared about was the blushing girl in the blue dress that was sitting at the table, waiting for her turn to dance.

He could still her laughter from the night as he twirled her around, could still feel the way her hand cupped his cheek as she smiled and tried to seriously congratulate him without laughing.

He would never forget lying in the back of her pickup truck after they had left, looking up into the night sky with her. How she would point out her favorite star, or how she just took his hand in hers without a single care.

It was _perfect_. And he would never let the memory of it die.

So, he would place the picture back in its place before closing the album with a sigh. His tears were dried up, replaced with a soft smile. He'd stand and stride the three steps to the bookshelf with empty shoulders, and slide the album back onto the shelf with a sense of relief.

And then he'd mark another X through the date, reminding himself that he was another day closer until he would see her once again with another sigh and an even bigger smile.

"_Edwaaaaaaard, it's me. Pick up!"_

A laugh bubbled up out of his chest as his phone rang with the special ringtone she made for herself. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered, the final piece of darkness falling away from his heart.

"Bella," he breathed.

"Miss me?" she asked with a giggle.

He closed his eyes and sighed. Tomorrow he would do this process all over again, but he didn't care. He was healing each day just from the sound of her voice.

"Of course," he answered. "I always do."

She giggled again, and with one last look at the calendar, he could finally say that he was ready for the next morning. Just so he could hear her this excited again.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry, B. You'll be home soon.<strong>

**We want the next one?**


	5. All I Need

**Just Bella, even though Edward started yabberin' away about his time at a bar on a rainy Saturday night with a blonde.**

**Maybe you'll get that part tonight as well.**

* * *

><p><strong>Protector – Chapter 5<strong>

_**All I Need**_

**July 4, 2011**

**Bella**

Comfort, that's what she went for. She let herself fall back down on her bed with a sigh, phone clutched tightly into her hand as she listened to the sound of his infectious laughter. A true smile was finally on her face after hours of pretending for the countless faces she greeted throughout the night. Her eyes could still see the flashes of fireworks from earlier each time she blinked, and it made her long to be in Seattle for the annual fireworks show there.

"Did you have fun, though, Bella?" he asked after silencing his laughter.

She shrugged to herself, hesitating. She could be honest and say that no, she didn't have fun. Instead, she longed for the home she's always known, and have him convince her to buy her plane ticket home. Or she could lie, and force herself to stay here for her mother.

She sighed. _Decisions, decisions…_

"You just sighed," Edward commented, the happiness in his voice gone. "Are you all right, Bells?"

"Y-yeah," she forced out. Lie, total lie. "I had fun, Edward. It's nice being able to spend this holiday with my mom. Especially since Phil had to leave."

She could hear his mind working, trying to dig deeper into the hidden meaning behind her lie. Bella chewed on her lip as she waited anxiously for him to point out her bullshit. _"You're such a horribly liar, B," _he'd always say when they were younger. No matter what kind of day she had, he would always know when she covered the truth with her words.

"Short notice trip, I presume?" he asked of her mother's husband's leaving.

She was stunned. _How did he… What just happened?_

"Um, yeah. His coach told him yesterday, so he left late last night," Bella answered. "Mom was bummed and wanted to cancel the party, but I convinced her not to. She put too much work into planning this, I just couldn't let her throw it away."

Edward chuckled. "Sounds like my best friend."

She rolled her eyes. "Funny. Very funny, Cullen."

"What can I say? It's true, and you know it," he joked with a soft laugh.

She sighed again, but this time it was for a different reason. Her heart was getting that funny feeling she's always felt whenever she's been away from him for too long. It felt like it had stopped completely, just waiting for the moment where she could see him with her own eyes so I could start beating again. Edward would always tease her for this, but she knew he felt the same thing. It's always been that way since they pointed to their own chests that day when they were younger.

"Two sighs in one night. What's up, Swan?"

"Just missing my other half," she replied with a small smile and a blush.

"Oh, you mean Jasper?" He laughed. "Or Alice? I totally understand if you've switched teams on me, B. Guys are total D-Bags."

She wanted to punch him, longed to jump onto his back and wrestle him to the ground just like she would have if she were near him now.

And that made her miss him even more.

"No," she whispered. "I'm talking about _you_, Edward. I miss _you_."

"Awe, shucks. I miss you too, B," he replied with a chuckle. "Glad to know I'm your other half, too. Makes me feel special."

She shook her head and laughed at the goofball that she called her best friend. "Yeah, yeah. Live it up, E, because you'll never hear it again. You're too arrogant."

He scoffed. "And this is coming from the most stubborn woman on the face of the Earth. Yeah, _okay_."

"Your sarcasm is noted, Edward."

"Good!" he practically yelled into his phone. "Maybe you shouldn't tease."

"Good night, Edward," she hummed into the phone with a smirk, knowing what his reaction will be.

"No, wait," he stammered out in a rush. "Wait, B. I was just kidding. I'm sorry."

_Sucker. You fall for it every time._

"That's what I thought," she replied with a giggle. "Be nice, or I will hang up."

He sighed, grumbling out, "Fine, fine. I'll play nice."

She hummed in response as she brushed her fingers through her hair, longing for his fingers instead of hers. She grew comfortable on her mattress, knowing that this conversation would last until the early morning.

She was free, if just for a while, until she could be home again.

* * *

><p><strong>Many of you wondered why they couldn't see what we see. Well, let's just say that they know the boundaries and are afraid of what crossing them means. God knows they want to, one more than the other right now, but it's a slow process. They're kind of new to this.<strong>

**Bare with them. They'll see it eventually.**

**Want Edward's night?**


	6. Amen Omen

**Posting this because you'll like the ending. I was going to wait, but I thought we should end my writing spree on a good note.**

* * *

><p><strong>Protector – Chapter 6<strong>

_**Amen Omen**_

**July 16, 2011**

**Edward**

He was tired. So very tired.

"Geeze, man," Jasper breathed out as he took in the sight of his friend. _Dark circles, pale skin. Signs of a man missing his girl. _"You okay?"

Edward nodded, bringing his drink up to his lips. He savored the bitter taste of the beer, letting it flow down his throat with a rough swallow. His muscles started to relax as he leaned forward more on his elbows. He blocked out the noise of the bar, focusing only on his fingers.

_Make it an hour and then you can go home to wallow in your misery. You have to live, you promised her, _he reminded himself, forcing himself to stay where he sat. He would do this for her.

Emmett sat on the other side of Edward, watching him with worried eyes. He's watched his friend deteriorate ever since he dropped Bella off at the airport. It's been a slow process, but he's witnessed it. And Emmett's sure that Edward knows what he's going through. What man wouldn't?

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to, man," Jasper said to Edward. "We'll understand."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Edward brushed his friend off, taking a big gulp of his drink before slamming the empty glass back down on the surface of the bar. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Maybe we should cut him off, Jazz," Emmett voiced, acting like Edward wasn't sitting in the middle of the two.

Edward groaned, rubbing a hand over his tired eyes. "I don't need to be cut off, Emmett. I'm _fine_."

The bartender hesitated as Edward held up a ten dollar bill. He didn't know if he should take the money, or be afraid of his burly friend next to him who was glaring at him. He chose the latter and hightailed it to the other side of the bar.

"Fucker," Edward grumbled, crunching the crisp bill in his fist.

Suddenly, Edward was walking towards the door, unaware of his actions. Emmett and Jasper yelled after him, telling him to wait so they could drive his drunken ass home. But he kept walking, right out into the downpour.

He didn't stop. No, he became faster, running away from the doors of the bar that his two friends just pushed through. He ran like his life depended on it, having no idea where he was headed. It just felt good to be moving, to get away from the nagging voices for a while. To escape it all, if he was being honest.

And he ran. Ran and ran until his feet hurt in his wet shoes. He shivered in his summer clothes as the wind picked up and the clouds broke even more with a roar of thunder. He huddled under a tree before checking out his surroundings.

It was a park located near the bay. A park that he knew like it was the back of his hand.

It was _their_ park. The park he always brought Bella when she had a bad day and wanted to get away for just a moment.

A sob broke out of his chest, bubbling up to his mouth. He let it out with a mangled cry as he dropped to his knees. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest as he rocked back and forth, trying to comfort himself with the soothing motion his mother always used. He frantically patted his pockets, searching for his phone, cursing when he couldn't find it.

He fell back with a broken sigh, his back resting against the bark of the tree. He didn't try to rub his tears away. He didn't see the point in hiding what he was feeling.

In fact, he didn't even know what he was feeling tonight. He was just sad and alone. It all just sort of escalated inside of him back at the bar when he was constantly berated for his behavior.

He cracked under the pressure.

He was human finally, after weeks of pretending that he was stronger than this.

"Edward?" a sweet voice asked as a body slinked down in front of him. An umbrella stopped the onslaught of raindrops as she looked at him with sad blue eyes.

"Alice," he breathed out. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

She shrugged and cracked a small smile. "Intuition… And Jasper called me worried sick, stating that you freaked out at the bar and just ran away." She moved closer to him, placing her glove-covered hand on his bare arm. "Are you okay?"

He started to nod, but stopped as a new set of tears hit him with full force. He ended up shaking his head and reaching out towards the small woman he was the closest to besides Bella.

"Oh, Edward," Alice sighed, dropping her umbrella so she could hold onto him tighter with her arms.

He cried into her neck, gasping for air as his sobs shook him. Alice tried to hush him with soft words, but it was a lost cause. Her words couldn't be heard over his sobs, and that broke her. She hurt with him, because she knew just what his tears were for.

Bella. It would always be about Bella.

Years she's watched these two dance around each other, and now look at him, lost and alone. She hated her best friend for it, but couldn't blame her. Bella was blind and afraid of what her feelings meant, where Edward was ready and willing to lay it all on the line.

Edward held onto Alice's frame tighter as he took in gasps of air. They were soaked to the bone now, shivering and crying for him. Alice pulled away from his embrace and grasped his face with her hands, looking into his sad, green eyes.

"I know, Edward," she whispered. He closed his eyes, a tear falling from the left one. "I know it hurts. But you can't give up yet. I can feel that this year is all about change."

Edward started to shake his head in protest, but her grip was firm.

"Listen to me," she said louder this time. "If you're ready to give up, then give up. But I know you, Edward. You could never possibly give up on her, especially when we all know that you're closer now than ever before to getting to where you want to be with her. It doesn't matter if she's miles away, you're still making progress with her."

"She doesn't see it, Ali," he rasped out. "How can I possibly be close when the girl I love doesn't even see it?"

Alice smiled softly as hope ignited in her eyes. "Because she does, Edward. She just doesn't know what it is she's feeling yet."

He scoffed. He felt like a child for having to constantly avoid her argument, but he was starting to see that she was right. He's waited years for her to see it, so why would he give up now when he could do something about it?

He couldn't, and he wouldn't.

And with that determination set in his body, he stood up, dragging Alice up with him. The rain had begun to stop as he wrapped the small woman standing in front of him in his strong arms, crushing her to his chest.

"Thank you, Alice," he breathed into her neck before placing a kiss onto her cheek. "You always know what to say when I act like this."

She smiled and shrugged. "What can I say, I'm an expert."

"I'm not letting her slip through my grasps," he told her with a fire burning in his eyes that she could see. "She will know how I feel by the end of the summer. She can either accept it or run from it, but she will know."

Alice cupped her friend's cheek with her hand. "I know you won't. Save her from her fears of love, Edward. That's all she needs."

"I will. I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Well... more?<strong>


	7. Take Your Time

**Found a new song and if fitted this chapter well. Take Your Time by Cary Brothers. Listen and relax, you'll love it.**

**And I think you'll like this chapter, at least from one side.**

* * *

><p><strong>Protector – Chapter 7<strong>

_**Take Your Time**_

**July 18, 2011**

**Edward**

It was Monday, that's all he knew. He didn't care that he had spent the past night in a daze, nor did he care that the house was a mess because of it. He just knew that it was the worst day of the week, and that he was still a bit hung-over from the countless beers he chugged yesterday.

Why was he turning himself into a drunk? Well, because he was stressed. He was stressed and tired because of the plan he still hadn't perfected. A plan that would have Bella seeing his love by Christmas, if not before.

There was only one kink in this plan: Bella. She was his biggest mystery, the puzzle piece that just wouldn't fit. After all this time he's finally realized that he hasn't quite gotten inside of her head, that he's only brushed the surface. He's realized that all of the times he's caught her just staring out into space was because she was locked inside of her mind, and not just because of the recent book she finished, but because of him. _He_ made her rethink things all of the time, and he hadn't even noticed.

He was so _blind_. And that worried him.

What else could he have missed? What else could he have possibly just glanced over without a second thought or the slightest bit of hesitation?

A frustrated groan erupted from his lips as he sat up, the hurt from knowing that he missed all of that strong in his chest. He placed his feet on the cold wood flooring as he rubbed at his temples. He couldn't help but think that if he could go back and ask her what she was thinking… God, things could be so different.

Bella would've been right beside him, a soft moan escaping her lips as she awoke with a stretch of her limbs. She would reach out her hand, touching his back with the slightest of touches. He would turn to her with a smile before leaning over her to kiss her naked shoulder. She would play with his hair as if he were a kitten, causing him to purr and cuddle closer to her like his life depended on it.

And then he would take her, just because he could. He would love her in the strongest of ways because she was _his_.

_But that was only a dream_, he thought. _A beautiful dream that I couldn't possibly have._

Instead, his bed was empty. He only had his dreams, and not even those could possibly last much longer.

He was beginning to lose hope, and he hadn't even begun yet.

It hurt to continue on like he has. It hurt to constantly hide his feelings from her because she would only play it off as a joke. It hurt knowing that she couldn't hold his hand without stating they were only friends to a stranger. It hurt knowing that she never saw him as that guy she would always love.

It hurt loving her, but it was the only thing he knew how to do. He doesn't know a way to stop it, nor does he even want to. But… could he go on like this? Could he possibly stand by on the sidelines and wait for his turn for however long she kept him there?

A sigh escaped his lips as he shook his head. He didn't want to be stuck where he is now for the rest of time. He wanted everything with her.

Plain and simple, that's just the way he sees it. She's his everything. She's it for him.

Was he ready to give up on that? No. He would never be ready to let that go until she tells him to. And even then he would hold onto it because that's all he knows how to do.

_But are you ready to quit fighting?_

He didn't have an answer to that question yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

Mondays were always her days to just be herself. She didn't have to worry about her mother creeping around the corner, or that she had to keep up her 'act' because no one was near. She could just _be_, and that made her feel ten times better.

But today was different.

She didn't feel like herself. She was worried and afraid of what two nights of no phone call from home meant.

_Was Edward all right? Should I call Alice? Did I do something wrong? Oh, God… what if he lied? What if he doesn't miss me at all and he's with some blonde who deserves to stand by his side?_

That last thought stopped her pacing. Why did she care? Wasn't she always the one who pushed him to go on more dates? Wasn't she the one setting him up with Angela before she left so he didn't feel too alone in her absence?

She didn't have any right to think things like that and feel jealousy or worry. He wasn't hers to be jealous over. He was just the boy that she always knew since elementary school that stuck with her for years because they felt the same, strong feeling that had no name.

He was her best friend. Not a man that she lusted over.

She shook her head at herself, calling herself many names in her head as she eyed her phone. Why couldn't she just call him? It didn't always have to be him making the move. This friendship worked both ways.

So, with determination clear in her mind, she marched over to the bedside table and snatched up her phone. She punched his number in with her fingers before holding the phone close to her ear. Her foot bounced as she listened to the tone.

Seconds… minutes pass, no answer. Finally she heard the click that signaled the switch over to his voice message inbox, his voice following soon after. Tears pooled in her eyes as she waited for the beep.

"Edward… hi," she breathed out through a sob that wanted so badly to escape. "I was just calling because I haven't heard from you in a while. I… I miss you… S-so just give me a call back whenever you get the chance, o-okay?"

She had to hang up. She didn't want him to hear how weak she was because she didn't even know why this sudden sadness had washed over her. Again, she felt like she had no right to feel this way.

But she couldn't help it. He was her family.

And what if she found him attractive? God knows he has the good looks of a super model, why shouldn't she recognize that? It didn't mean anything, not even when she felt the slightest spark of warmth wash over her when he walks into a room.

So what if she thought he was funny? A best friend is supposed to be able to cheer her up instantly. Alice does it all the time, so did Rosalie. So what if he read her his stupid comic books from his childhood when she was having a bad day? He was only trying to make her feel better. She didn't smile as big as she does around Edward when she's with Alice or Rose, but what difference does it make? It's all the same.

Who cares if she can't help but touch him whenever she anxious or afraid? Knowing that he's close comforts her. She doesn't mean anything sexual behind it; she just needs that reminder that he's near. It doesn't have to mean anything, either. She could just be walking along, minding her own business, and just reach for his hand because she _could_.

And, by God, sue her for thinking that all of those things feel _right_ to her. It doesn't mean she's _in love_ with him.

Again, the thought stops her, freezing her in place.

She didn't even know why she would relate her feelings to love. She didn't even know what love was, let alone what it felt like. So, why did she think of it? Why does that word confuse her so much?

Why does the thought of being in love with Edward excite her?

She let herself fall, her bottom connecting with the softness of her mattress. Her head fell into her hands, her tears completely dried up. She had no more to cry, she was too confused.

Nothing was making any sense to her. She couldn't possibly love Edward; he was her constant, her safety in this dangerous world. He was everything she's ever known. She hasn't seen the world yet; she hasn't challenged him to see if he really is the only guy she'll feel this way with.

God, she was so _confused_.

"Bella?"

She looked up, her eyes connecting with her mothers. She saw tears in her mother's eyes, and a plane ticket clutched tightly in her hands.

"Mom?" She stood and walked over to her, grasping her mother's warm hands with her cold ones. She wanted to rip the ticket right of her hands and run, even if she didn't know the destination.

She couldn't help but hope it was for her. She prayed that it was a one-way ticket to home.

Her mother's bottom lip trembled as she opened her mouth to speak. "I've been watching you," she whispered. "You're sad, sweetheart. And you don't want to be here."

"Mom, please," Bella begged, her own tears forming in her eyes. "D-don't cry."

Renee grasped her daughter's hand, holding her palm open. She placed the plane ticket into Bella's hand.

"It's okay to want things, Bella. It's okay to say how you feel every once in a while. I know I miss you, but if you're not happy, then tell me, baby. I can't keep pretending that you'll smile here because you won't. So… please just… be happy in Seattle, okay? And don't worry about me."

Bella looked down at the ticket, her tears finally spilling over. She clutched onto the waxy paper as she pulled her mother into a tight embrace.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Her mother rubbed her back soothingly as they hugged. "I love you, Bells."

She nodded and held onto the only woman who could understand her better than Edward tighter.

The thought of love and Edward was pushed to the back of her mind as she packed her bags. She didn't have the time to confuse herself anymore because the feeling of going home pushed everything else aside.

But when she was walking down to the gate to her plane, the thought jumped back into her mind. She stopped and clutched her phone in her pocket.

What if she was in love with him? Would she be okay with that?

Her phone buzzed in her hand, pulling her from her thoughts. She pulled her hand from her pocket and looked at the screen, the one name that caused her heart to speed up flashing across it. She unlocked the phone with vigor, almost dropping it in the process when someone bumped into her. But once she had it unlocked, she held the phone with a sweaty palm up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Bella," his voice breathed out in relief.

All the worries she had flew away with the sound of his voice. She could breathe easily again.

"Edward," she answered back, her own relief evident in her voice. "I'm coming home."

* * *

><p><strong>A lot of change, tears, and heartfelt words coming. It's tough and messy, but they're starting to finally see. But can they handle it?<strong>

**Can you?**


	8. Poison & Wine

**Just Bella. You'll find out why.**

**Listen to Poison & Wine by The Civil Wars at least once while reading. It's these two in a nutshell.**

* * *

><p><strong>Protector – Chapter 8<strong>

_**Poison & Wine**_

**July 25, 2011**

**Bella**

The house had been quiet for far too long. She knew that being back should have made her feel better about herself, but it hasn't. And the silence gave her way too much time to just sit in her room and think. A week worth of thinking has caused her to spin in circles, always drawing back to the question of her love for the man she's known her whole life.

Was it real, or was she imagining it?

Even when she escaped her thoughts for a moment, seeing Edward only brought on even more questions.

He had shut himself off from her, she could see that clearly after watching him. They'd share a late breakfast together, and what used to be a time when neither of them could quit talking has now become silent. Only the sounds of silverware scrapping across plates and the hum of the dishwasher could be heard.

She knew he was hurting from what she heard coming from his room. Only being a hallway's length apart from each other does that. When it's late a night, and Edward locks himself in his room without peeping his head into her room, she knows he's hurting. If that weren't a big enough of a clue, then it would be the sounds of his sorrow echoing off his guitar strings. Those strings tugged at her heart even more, causing a tear to fall each night.

They were so out of synch with each other after years of always being the same person practically. And it scared her.

As she walked down the hall towards the living room, she fiddled with the hem of her shirt. She could hear the soft voices of the TV as she stepped closer. She was hesitant to reach out to him, afraid that it would send him even further away. She stopped, hiding behind the corner of the wall, gazing at the boy she knew so well with wishful eyes.

His hair was a complete mess and his face wasn't cleanly shaved. His green eyes were tired as they watched the characters on the screen, and she noticed that it was getting harder for him to keep his eyes open.

As she watched him, she wished that she could ask him what he felt. She wanted to know why things were so different now, and how she could fix it. She needed to know.

But it was never that simple. Nothing ever was.

She leaned forward slightly, causing a floorboard to creak. Edward's eyes snapped open as his head slowly turned towards where she stood. Her blush caused her face to flare with heat as she tried to shove her embarrassment aside with her fingers as they placed hair behind her ear.

Edward turned the TV off before standing, his hands shoved deeply into his pockets. "Hey."

She crossed her arms over her chest, protecting herself unknowingly. "Hi."

Silence. The most awkward, electrified silence she has ever endured.

_Talk to me, Edward… Please…_

"You look…" she breathed out, hoping to get him to open up. "Tired."

He cracked a small smile. "Yeah… Working at Uncle Pete's place has left me drained, I guess."

She nodded, no more words left on her tongue. It was now up to him. She at least tried to talk through the awkward tension, would he do the same?

His piercing green eyes looked longingly into hers, a question swirling the color around. She longed to understand what he was asking her in that moment, wishing that she had the right answer for him. She could see how hopeful he was, but she could also see how much that hope was dying inside of him.

That hurt her. So much.

In the blink of her eyes, she was standing in front of him, her hands raised in the air between them to grasp his face tenderly. Her eyes were in direct contact with his soft lips, her mind wondering what it would be like to just lean up into him and press her mouth against his.

_I don't love you… _she thought as she looked up into his eyes again. _But… I always have… and I always will._

She leaned a fraction closer, standing on the tips of her toes. She faltered a little, but Edward's strong hands grasped her tightly, holding her in place with his tender hands.

Her mouth was level with his now, and their eyes were locked in a heated gaze. And she knew that she shouldn't… but she had to try.

The last time she had kissed him was when they were fourteen. That time they just wanted to say they had kissed someone because their friends had. They were the only two left out, so they thought, _"Why not?"_ They kissed for a second, enough to solidify the fact that they did – in fact – have a first kiss.

But now it was different. They weren't fourteen and sitting in her dad's garage to stay out of the rain. They were older, wiser. They both knew what love was, but didn't know what it was for _them_.

_And it was just a kiss_, Bella thought, _just a kiss to get some answers. What could possibly happen?_

She took in a deep breath, sucking in all of the courage she could muster. Her hands gripped his stubbly chin and cheeks harder, bringing his lips closer. She watched as his eyes grew wider in surprise as her lips touched his briefly. She felt heat course through her body just by the single touch, a flame beginning in her chest.

She wanted to pull away, she did. But that brief touch of lips wasn't enough. Edward's hand left her waist; resting on the messy bun she piled her hair into. He tugged on the elastic band, pulling it through her hair until it released its grip. Her hair fell in loose curls around her face, and he placed his hand on the back of her head, fisting the strands as he pulled her closer. His lips took control of hers, sucking in her bottom lip as he kissed her hard.

All air left her lungs as she stepped closer, morphing her body to his. Her arms wrapped around his neck, locking him in place as their mouths moved in perfect harmony.

She couldn't explain what she was feeling. It was too much too fast. Her heart was on overload.

With one last peck to her lips, Edward pulled away, fear in his eyes.

He was speaking to her with his looks. A look that said: _"Your move now. What will it be?"_

* * *

><p><strong>What'll be, B? Will you run and hide, or will you jump feet first into trying?<strong>

**What will it be for _you_, my lovely readers?**


	9. Was it a Dream?

**Late post, late night for Edward and a talk.**

* * *

><p><strong>Protector – Chapter 9<strong>

_**Was it a Dream?**_

**July 27, 2011**

**Edward**

The night was calm, eerily calm, he thought. The streets he had walked were quiet, only a few people milling about at this late hour. His head was hung low, watching his steps as he walked. He felt the raindrops pelt against the top of his hair, a chill setting in his bones as the night air cooled. He hadn't worn a jacket tonight, not caring about the weather when he had left for work. Nor did he care that he had walked from the house. He just needed time to clear his head.

When he awoke this morning, he was still feeling like he was walking through a dream. The feeling of Bella's lips against his taunted him in his sleep, awaking him when he finally was able to succumb to his dreams of her. When he finally did drag his exhausted body from his bed, he couldn't stop himself from checking her room, just like he normally would if things weren't so messed up between them.

Her bed was neatly made, the pillows cold against the palm of his hand. The room didn't smell of her freshly sprayed perfume, nor did it seem like she had been in it for hours.

A wave of fear washed over him as he ran down the hallway. His heart raced as he spun around the corner, his eyes glancing around the empty kitchen and dining room. A shot of pain struck his heart when he didn't find a single trace of her presence, and he couldn't help but feel like he had done this.

He knew he shouldn't have kissed her back. He knew that is was a risk that could mess up his plan, but he took it. He was helpless when her lips connected with his for that brief moment. That feeling took a hold of him, causing him to act upon it. His lips took control of hers, and, after several minutes, he was finally able to control himself. He pulled away with a knowing fear growing in his chest.

He just wasn't able to admit to himself that it was because he had known she would run all along.

And, even now as he walked down the quiet, rainy streets of Seattle, he still couldn't believe that she had. It wasn't like her to run away from her fears, not ever since he had told her that she was strong enough to fight her demons when they were younger. She had proved to him that she could just by moving out here when she was afraid to be away from her father. So, why did she run now?

Was kissing him that catastrophic in her eyes? Did she really not feel what he feels? He couldn't understand why she didn't. He laid his feelings out on the table everyday he has spent with her ever since she came back home. Yes, he did hide from her, but it was because he was afraid of her reaction. Her running away is just further proof of why he had to.

It wasn't his fault that she was afraid of what this all meant for the both of them. He couldn't change her mind, no matter how much he wished to. She decided her fate, and he would just have to accept that.

He sighed as he brushed raindrops off his cold cheeks. His feet stopped walking, his body growing weak. He staggered on his feet until his back connected with the brick wall of the building he was standing besides.

His exhaustion was getting the best of him, he could feel it. Uncle Pete had even asked him to leave early because he was afraid Edward would pass out right there behind the bar. He followed his uncle's advice, leading him to where he stood now.

"You look rough."

He jumped in his bones as the voice chuckled. It was sweet and sultry, a tinge of darkness hidden in the tone. He could hear the sounds of high heels clicking against the concrete sidewalk to his right, causing him to look out into the downpour. He witnessed the silhouette of a woman.

"Need any help?" the voice asked, a smirk noticeable in her tone.

"No, thank you," he replied nicely. He wasn't in the mood to be harsh, even when he didn't want any unwanted attention. He was too tired.

The woman walked closer, her face now visible. She had a beautiful face with soft features and deep, hazel eyes. It was amazing how he hadn't recognized her by her voice, especially after hearing it for years now. But, as he stared into the hazel eyes of his brother's fiancée, he felt only sadness.

Rosalie Hale was the one person who couldn't understand why he had kept his love a secret. She would verbally berate him on it from the first moment Emmett had introduced her to him. She wasn't a blind woman; she could see love from a mile away. And Edward's love for Bella stuck out like a sore thumb in her eyes.

"What do you want, Rose?" he asked, sighing as he shivered in his wet, cold clothes.

She held up a jacket, a peace offering. "To talk, if you'll let me."

Edward grabbed the jacket from her hand; shrugging it on before wrapping his arms around himself to lock in the warmth it brought him. Rosalie buttoned her own jacket more as she watched her soon to be brother.

"What are you doing out here so late?" he asked her as she continued to analyze him. "It's late, Emmett's probably worried sick about you."

She scoffed. "Emmett's the one that sent me out here. Jasper and him have been calling you nonstop, and when you never answered, they sent out Alice and me. I was about to walk into Pete's bar when I saw you leave the side entrance. I followed you here."

"Why?"

"Because you need someone, Edward," she said softly as she took a step closer to him. He felt her hand rest on his arm, and he resisted the urge to turn away from her.

He shook his head as he stared across the road to nothing. "I don't need anyone."

"That's a lie."

"It isn't," he replied with a glare into her hazel eyes. His next words were a hiss. _"I'm fine."_

She countered his stare with sad eyes. "No. You're not."

This time he did shrug her hand away from his arm, turning his back to her. What he really wanted to do was walk away from her, but he knew that she would follow him again. She wasn't the type of person to give up; he knew that from countless experiences with her.

"Bella showed up on my doorstep this morning," Rosalie said after a moment of silence. "She said that she couldn't stand another moment in that house, but wouldn't give me an explanation why."

Edward winced as his love's name feel from her lips, but didn't reply. He just stood there, still as stone.

"I know that something has happened between the two of you," she continued after a sigh. "I could tell by the way she looked, Edward. She was upset, still is, and I know that you are, too."

"She shouldn't be upset," he said without thinking. "It was my fault for kissing her in the first place."

He heard the gasp from his brother's fiancée, not surprised by her reaction. "So, you did tell her, then."

"In less than a few words, yes," he replied with a look over his shoulder, meeting her eyes again.

She smiled softly. "I'm proud of you. For doing that."

"You shouldn't be. It led me back to square one. I'm further away from her than I was the day before she left for Arizona." He frowned as he turned to face her completely. "I should give up."

Rosalie shook her head. "No, Edward. You're so close now, closer than ever before."

"That's no-"

"It is true," she interrupted, grabbing his face so he couldn't turn away from her. Once she was sure his green eyes were locked with hers, she continued. "Bella may be scared, but at least she now knows how you feel about her. Knowing that gives her so much to go off on, and she can finally begin to understand her feelings for you. It may take her some time, but we're all here to help, Edward. We know this is right – _I_ know this is right."

She smiled up at him. "You belong with her."

Edward grasped onto one of her hands on his face, squeezing it with the hope her words had brought him. "Thank you."

She shrugged, scrunching her nose. "I guess you're welcome," she replied with a laugh.

He couldn't help but pull her close, hugging her tight. She returned the hug whole-heartedly, and he knew that she was right, even after all the years of arguing with her. She only wanted what was best for him, and that was making him see. And he could finally say that he did.

"Seriously, Rosalie," he murmured into her blonde hair. "Thank you for this."

She pulled back from his embrace with a nod. "Just give her some time, she'll come around."

"I will," he replied.

"Now, let's go! It's fucking freezing for July!" she said with a shiver.

He couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose saving the day like the HBIC she is! ;)<strong>

**More?**


	10. Safe and Sound

**Long chapter for B, so no Edward. I promise next chapter we'll get both sides of the story. I think we all deserve that.**

**Giving you the title of the song because you might want to listen to it while reading. It's "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift feat. The Civil Wars. Beautiful, haunting type of song. Perfect for The Hunger Games coming out in March. Read the books, you'll love them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Protector – Chapter 10<strong>

_**Safe and Sound**_

**July 30, 2011**

**Bella**

It was late, that was all she knew.

Her phone was warm in her clenched fist from holding onto it for the past few hours. Her lip was raw from the constant gnawing on it that she did with her teeth from nerves. Her eyes drooped with exhaustion but the sleep wouldn't come.

For days she hasn't been able to get rest peacefully. Her mind wouldn't stop replaying her last moments with him. Her dreams would vault her into more; him pushing her against the wall, his lips attacking every inch of exposed skin, clothes pulled off, lost in his hands… The list goes on and on, leaving her feel warm in places she wished she didn't, and her heart aching for the boy she knew.

She wanted to call him, hear his voice for just a little while. Wanted to tell him that she was fine and that she'll see him soon, but she couldn't. She didn't know how long she was going to be a coward, or what she would do even when she went home. Panic shot through her every time she thought of going back and not finding him, making it hard to breathe.

She wouldn't blame him for leaving, not after everything she has put him through. She couldn't even blame him for letting it all go – their past, their friendship, everything.

But she couldn't say that it didn't hurt. No, she wouldn't try and lie about that. Her heart ached from the pain of missing him, with the regret of running out like she had. She was just afraid of what this all meant now. There were so many What-Ifs in her mind, making her doubt if kissing him to see what she would feel was a good idea. She couldn't decide if she was ready for these feelings or not.

And she felt like the biggest hypocrite because Edward was most definitely ready. Hell, he was more than ready. She couldn't believe that she hadn't seen it before, the way he looks at her like there's no one else in the world that could compare, the way his hands touch her softly just to know that she's close, the way he let her barge in on his life, claiming they were just friends. It sickened her to think about that.

"Bella?"

She looked up. Rosalie stood at the door, an envelope in her hands. The ring on her left hand glistened in the light, nearly blinding Bella. She had completely forgotten that Edward's older brother had proposed just weeks ago, and she felt bad because this was the first place she thought to come after leaving. Now she just felt like she was intruding on their happiness.

"Yes?" she replied softly, hoping that her voice didn't break on her. She didn't want Rosalie to worry any more than she already has.

She never was close to her like she was to Alice, but she was thankful that Rosalie was there for her. In all honesty, Rosalie didn't have to let her stay here, but Bella had nowhere else to go. She had tried Alice's house, but when there wasn't an answer, Bella's first instinct was to go to Rosalie. Thankfully, she accepted her without any questions.

But she knew they were coming. The look on Rosalie's face gave it away.

Rosalie walked into the guest bedroom, sitting down on the bed next to Bella. The envelope in her hand was placed on the mattress beside her, her hand covering it. Rosalie's hazel eyes locked onto Bella's brown ones, determination blazing a fire in them.

"I saw Edward a few nights ago," Rosalie whispered. "He was out walking late at night after work. He looked exhausted, barely able to stand."

"Why are you telling me this?" Bella said, her eyes growing watery.

Rosalie didn't let Bella's tears affect her. "Because you need to know, Bella. Need to know just how much this hurts him… and yourself."

Bella scoffed, shaking her head in disbelief. "You think I don't know that? That I don't know how long his love for me has been growing? That I didn't even see it? Because – guess what – I do know."

The two women stared at each other, one with a glare and the other with compassion in her eyes. Rosalie could see just how much her friend _did_ know, and hope blossomed in her chest for the two people she cared about the most besides her fiancé. She picked up the envelope with her fingers and held it in front of Bella.

"Read this," she instructed with a whisper. "For Edward's sake."

Bella grasped onto the paper with her fingers, holding it in her lap. Her eyes read her name in his beautiful scrawl, hurt chilling her bones. The mattress lifted as Rosalie stood and left the room, leaving Bella in the quiet once again.

She tore the seal and pulled the piece of folded notebook paper out of its case. She pulled the corners apart, a page full of words now exposed. Her eyes scanned the first sentence before her heart stopped. She didn't know what to expect, so she kept on reading.

_Bella,_

_Where to even begin? Things are so messed up, and I'm so sorry for that. I never wanted to push you away, and I should have known that kissing you would do exactly the opposite of what I wanted it to do. I never meant to scare you, nor did I ever want this… whatever it is get between us. But it did… and I'm so sorry._

_I think we both know what you'd say to me if we were face-to-face. You'd tell me not to apologize, that it was your fault. But it wasn't, Bella. I should have told you how I felt before all of this happened. I should've told you back when I realized that I was in love with you. It would have saved us the trouble now, right?_

_To be honest, I wouldn't change things, though. Because I got to fall even more in love with you as the days passed, and I can't regret that. I _don't_ regret that, Bella._

_You're everything to me. You should know that._

_Call me when you're ready to face this. I'll be waiting._

_Take your time, sweetheart. I love you._

_Edward_

Tears were streaming down her face as she reread the last three words, the three words that mattered the most to her.

_I love you._

He loves her. She knew that he did, but reading those words made her heart fill with a new kind of warmth, a safe, fulfilling warmth. Edward was always able to make her feel safe, but those three words made her feel wanted, protected.

And she was fool for not seeing all of this before. Because now it was as clear as day.

The late night talks, the phone calls every night during her time in Phoenix, the way she missed him like crazy after being away from him for more than a day, the smile she always received from him that was no one else's, the songs he would play for her when she was stuck at home, sick with fever, the laughter, the hugs… the _love_ that has always been there.

She was blind to it all… until now.

Before she could process her actions, her cell phone was in her hand, her finger scrolling to his contact information. The coldness of the screen made her wince as she put the phone to her ear as she listened to the ringing. Her foot shook with nerves as the seconds ticked by, anxiousness seeping through her bones.

And then the noise stopped. And her breath hitched in her throat when that one voice echoed in her mind.

"Bella…"

She collapsed, the tears breaking through even stronger than before. She cried to him, apologized over and over as she did. He was hushing her cries, telling her it was all right, that she shouldn't apologize. But she had to; she was so rude and inconsiderate towards the boy that loved her, she had to make up for that.

"Bella, please," Edward begged, his own voice mixed with tears. "Please, sweetheart, just stop crying. Everything's all right."

And it was. He hadn't shut her out, at least not completely.

So, what was she waiting for? She was ready now.

A laugh bubbled out of her chest, surprising herself. The thought of the first day they met flashed pictures in her mind. Her mouth formed the words she said that day, repeating them now.

"You scare me," she said, a smile on her tear stricken face.

"What?" Edward replied, confusion in his voice.

"You scare me. You scare me a lot, Edward."

His own soft chuckle sounded through the speaker. "Well, you scare me, too. So much, sweetheart, but that doesn't change the fact that I love you."

She sighed, but it wasn't sad. It was filled with relief from those three words.

She was ready for this now, she knew that. It was just going to take a while to get used to, but she somehow knew all along that he had always loved her… and that she had always loved him.

"In your letter you told me to take my time," she said. "I just hope you meant your words because it's going to take me some time to get to where you stand with me, Edward. I know that I feel something for you, but I don't… I mean, I'm scared of it. My parent's relationship turned to shit, and I think I've always been scared that my own relationship with someone would end up just like them. I have a lot of fears when it comes to love."

"I know, Bella," he replied with care and love in his tone. "You just have to trust me, okay? We can work through all of these fears, together."

She smiled. "I like the sound of that."

"I'm glad, Bells."

"So, should I have Rose drive me home, or do you want to pick me up so we can start… whatever this is together?" she asked with a grin, her heart fluttering with nerves in her chest.

Edward laughed. "I'm on my way."

* * *

><p><strong>This was never meant to be a drawn out story, but it's not over yet. A few more ups and downs before we get there.<strong>

**Do we want more of them?**


	11. Runaway

**I know I promised them both, but it didn't work out that way. Edward just took complete control of my fingers. Blame the hot doctor intern who plays the guitar.**

**If only he really existed...**

* * *

><p><strong>Protector – Chapter 11<strong>

_**Runaway**_

**July 30, 2011**

**Edward**

A smile was finally on his face, his heart finally felt in the right place, and he could breathe for the first time in weeks without a single pain in his chest. The phone in his hand had just saved him.

He didn't expect her to call so soon. But she did. And for that he was grateful.

His keys were tucked away in his pocket, his heart flying in his chest. He raced out of the door to the house without even locking it because he had to get to her before he woke up. He'd be so disappointed if this was all a dream, and he didn't want to even think of what he would do if it were. He just ran to his Volvo before throwing the keys into the ignition.

He floored the gas pedal, speeding out of the driveway and into the street. He barely stopped at any stop signs he came across as he drove, his fingers bouncing in anticipation on the steering wheel. Finally, he was at his brother's house, the front door only feet away.

But he was stuck. This was the turning point, this was where he would usually wake up from his dreams and realize it was only an image his mind decided to make up.

_Come on, Cullen. She called _you_. It's real._

His seatbelt was unfastened, his hand rose in the air to open his car door when the sound of the other door opening stopped his actions. He turned to see who it was, and who he saw shocked the hell out of him.

"Bella," he breathed out in a rush.

She smiled at him with a little wave before she threw her bag into the backseat.

She was so… casual with him. Like nothing had ever happened.

"I-I was just about to knock on the door," he stated for some unknown reason, still kind of in shock.

She shrugged. "Not necessary. I heard your car pull in, gave you a few minutes to come to the door, but then I said 'fuck it' and walked out here."

So… casual…

'_Fuck it?' She never says fuck. What is going on?_

"Edward, are you okay?" she asked, placing a hand on his arm. "You look a little pale."

He touched his cold cheek before shaking his head. He wanted to clear out all of his thoughts so he could just focus on her, but he was so confused. Wasn't she hesitant about this just ten minutes ago? Why is she so… he didn't even know how to explain it. But she was acting different.

"Are _you_?" he asked her with raised eyebrows.

She sat back in her seat in surprise before averting her eyes.

And there was his answer.

She was pushing everything back, hiding it away for another time.

Edward looked away from her before putting the car in reverse. As he back out of his brother's driveway he felt his heart sink. He should have known she would act like this. It wasn't the first time she had done something like this, but he _hoped_. He hoped so much for a change, for a light at then end of a dark hallway, but it never happens.

They sat in silence the entirety of the twenty-minute drive back to the house. Once he parked his car in the garage, she flew out of the door without even a word. As Edward got out of his seat, he heard the sound of her cursing. He looked over and saw that her hand was on the door handle.

"Can you come unlock this, please?" she asked softly, her face hidden behind her long hair.

He tightened his grasp on his keys in his fist. She kept her back turned to him, but he didn't care. If this was the only chance he had at getting her to talk, then so be it.

"Bella," he called.

Nothing. She just kept hiding herself away.

"_Isabella Marie Swan_."

She flinched at the use of his harsh tone mixed with the pronunciation of her full name. Finally, she turned a little to face him, tear tracks running down her face.

"What, Edward?" she gasped out with trembling lips. "What more do you want me to say? That I'm sorry? Or that I was wrong? What?"

He shook his head, daring a step towards where she stood. "No, Bella. I don't want or need your apologies. What I want to know is why that – thirty minutes ago – you were okay with everything, and now that I _finally_ get you back, you hide yourself away. Yes, I get that you're scared of all of this, but so am I!"

He was yelling now, his hands trembling in anger. He could feel all this pressure he had built up in his chest start to break through with his words, leaving him feeling relieved.

"God, Bella, it's like you're this book – this one book that I keep reading over and over again because I don't understand a thing. You act a certain way one day, and the next you're this different person. But I learned to love who you are because I've known you throughout _everything_ you've been through. Your parents' divorce, your grandmother's death, your first break-up with that asshole Jacob, your first period because your dad didn't have a clue on what he was doing… everything. But what do I get back in return? A hug and a simple thank you? Fuck that, Bella. Sure you see the love I have for you, but you don't know shit about how deep it is. You're a coward when it comes to love."

She was fully facing him now, taking his words hit after hit to the heart. Tears were continuously streaming down her face as she watched him speak his mind.

He stood as the weight was lifted off his chest, staring back into her watery brown eyes. He knew he'd regret his words after a night's rest, but right now she needed to hear his point of perspective. He was tired of being in the place he somehow got himself into by just being the caring guy he was raised to be.

Not anymore. Edward Cullen was done with being in the friend zone.

He pulled the house key off of his set of keys before tossing it to her feet. She bent down at the knees and picked it up, holding it in her palm as she stood. Her eyebrows lowered in questioning as she looked back at him.

"Go inside and get some sleep," he said softly. "I think we've discussed enough for one night."

He opened the car door to his Volvo before starting it. He dared one last look to the woman he loved, leaving his heart there in the garage as he backed out of it.

He didn't have a clue on where he was going, but he knew that staying under the same roof as her wasn't the best idea for either of them. He just drove, and the further away he got, the better he felt.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah...<strong>

**More?**


	12. It Ends Tonight

**A time lapse occurs from last chapter to this one.**

**Oh, and it's two dates instead of just one.**

**And it's both of them.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Protector – Chapter 12<strong>

_**It Ends Tonight**_

**August 30, 2011**

**Bella**

A month. That's how long it's been since she watched him pull away from her. A whole month.

She wasn't fine. There were days at a time where she wouldn't get any sleep. She'd just toss and turn, imagining the sound of his sad strumming of his guitar. She could still hear his voice in the mornings as she made herself breakfast for two, still so used to the custom of it. Tears filled her eyes when she found the scrapbooks of their childhood together.

She paced in front of the door for hours on end everyday. She shut everyone out when they reached for her, afraid of her sanity. Her own father tried to get her to come home to Forks for a few days to ease her mind, but she ignored his request. And then she just ignored the phone calls all together.

Her body was pale, thinning from days of not eating. Dark circles framed her lifeless brown eyes, her lips chapped and cracking with dried blood in the seams of the skin. She had to start tying her T-shirts to her body just so she didn't look like she was swallowed whole in them.

She wore his shirts often, but they all started to lose the smell of him. It was like he hadn't even worn them at all.

As she sat on the couch, a bowl of perfectly fine soup in front of her on the coffee table left untouched, she waited. She waited for the sound of a car door closing, keys jingling in the lock on the door… a _sign_ that he had returned. But there was only silence. A silence she was getting used to.

A sigh fell from her lips as a single tear fell from the corner of her eye. For the millionth time, her heart was breaking. The realization that he wasn't returning hitting her like a hammer smacking into a nail, leaving sad vibrations throughout her chest. She closed in on herself, wrapping her arms around her knees as she cried.

She cried out for him. She cried because of the heartache.

She cried… and cried… and cried until she had no more tears to cry.

And she was exhausted, her eyes finally closing. She fell into the numbness of sleep, letting it drag her under.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward<strong>

He was hiding. For a month, he hid himself away from his family and friends. His phone was filled with hate. His uncle for leaving without telling him, his father for not returning any of his calls, Alice, Emmett… they were all angry with him.

But he didn't care. He hurt, that was all that mattered.

Stranded in a hotel room, he drank his sorrows away. He stopped himself countless times from calling her, claiming that he just wanted to hear her voice, but knew that, once he did, he would go running back to Seattle and straight back to being her 'best friend.' And each time he'd say, "Fuck that."

He wasn't going back. Not until she could honestly say that she was in love with him like he was with her.

* * *

><p><strong>September 13, 2011<strong>

**Bella**

It was her birthday. Not that she cared.

The age of twenty wasn't exciting for her. It seemed like the worst idea to her. She was just another year older, supposedly another year wiser. But she didn't feel like it. Instead, she felt lost and empty.

But she was healing.

That was her light at the end of a dark day. Just knowing that she could bring herself to eat, to go out and take a walk, see people made her smile. She was finally fitting in her clothes again, her skin was back to its normal coloring, and she felt _good_.

Sure, today wasn't one of the good days like she's had in the past, but she was out of bed. And, to her, that was an accomplishment.

As she ate her breakfast, her phone started to ring. It wasn't the ringtone she was hoping for, but she brought herself to answer it anyway. It was her birthday and she didn't want to be rude to the people that just wanted to give their condolences.

"Hello?" she answered, a spoonful of oatmeal hovering in front of her mouth. The sent of cinnamon made her stomach growl and her mouth water, but she hesitated, not wanting to talk with her mouth full.

"Bella?" Rosalie. She sounded shocked. "I – Hi. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Rose, thanks for asking," she replied, the truth warming her heart. She didn't have to lie anymore, and that made her smile.

"You're fine?" Rosalie asked, still not believing Bella. "Define fine for me, please."

Bella chuckled as she chewed her food. Once she swallowed, she said, "By fine I mean that I got out of bed and am happily eating my breakfast. I gained back most of the weight I lost, and I'm talking to you. Happy?"

A laughed sounded from the other side of the line. "Oh my God, Bella! I'm so happy for you!"

A huge smile morphed her lips. "Me, too, Rose. I feel _good_, and I'm not going to let what happened ruin how I feel today."

"I'm glad!" Rosalie was sincerely happy for her friend, and that made Bella feel even better about today. "I just wanted to tell you happy birthday. Do you want to come over tonight and have a little celebration? Or we can all come over there?"

"Uh… S-sure," she replied hesitantly. "I'll be at your place at seven."

It's been so long she saw everyone, and seeing Edward's brother… she didn't know how she would react. But she would go. She would go for her friends, and because she told herself that she could. She was ready to move forward with her life, even if the one she loved was missing from it. He wouldn't have wanted her to pause her life for him.

"Great! I'll see you then! And, again, I'm so happy for you, babe!" Rosalie said before hanging up.

Bella slumped against the counter, the phone held tightly in her hand.

_You can do this,_ she told herself. _You are strong. Act like it._

With a nod to herself, she believed it. She would make it through tonight with her head held high. She will conquer the world.

Starting tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward<strong>

"So, where did you go?" his brother asked as they sat in his living room.

Edward shrugged. "I just drove. Ended up in Portland for a few weeks, and then started my drive back to Seattle. Stayed in some small towns along the way."

Emmett nodded, his green eyes sad for his younger brother. He knew that Edward wasn't fully healed, but could guess for his reasoning on coming home on this day.

Edward never missed Bella's birthday. Not even during a time like this.

"Have you talked to her at all?" Emmett continued with his questions, needing to know everything. He was Edward's big brother, after all. He feared that he'd have to go save him from himself, but luckily he didn't.

Edward shook his head. "I wanted to, but I told myself not to. It was too painful."

Just then, Emmett's fiancée walked into the room with a megawatt smile on her face. She clapped her hands, a phone wedged between them, before yelling, "Bella's happy again! She even promised to show up tonight! How great is that?"

The last two sentences meant nothing to him. Only the first.

_Bella's happy again._

_Did she move on? _He couldn't help but ask himself. _Was she with someone new?_

"That's great, sweetheart!" Emmett replied. "I'm glad that she's ready to open herself back up to us."

Edward just sat there, lost in his thoughts.

"I know! I gotta call Alice and let her know the plans, but…" she looked over to her soon-to-be brother-in-law, "talk to him. Okay?"

"I will. Go on and call Ali. We'll be here when you're done."

The sound of footsteps echoed until they were gone completely. He felt a hand grasp his shoulder, his eyes blinking rapidly as he met the green of his brother's.

"You okay, champ?" Emmett asked, using the old nickname he always called Edward.

Edward nodded. "Y-yeah… What did Rose mean that she's happy again? Is there another guy, or is sh-"

Emmett cut him off by clasping a hand over his mouth. His eyes were angry as he glared at his brother. "There _is not_ another man in her life, Edward. Don't you dare think that. Ever."

He nodded and Emmett took his hand away.

"Good," his brother murmured out before sighing. "By happy she meant that Bella's eating again and actually talked to her. She's been shutting us out for a whole month because of you, man. She's a wreck."

"Shit," Edward whispered out as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Yeah," Emmett conceded. "But she's better now. We should be happy about that, right?"

Edward nodded, but frowned when Rosalie's words finally registered in his head.

She was going to be in the same house as him in eight hours.

Would she run? Would she smack him?

What would _he _do?

"Relax, bro," Emmett said as he nudged Edward with his arm. "We're all going to be here tonight, and we'll help as best as we can. I think we both agree that it's time you two finally talk."

Edward blew out a nervous breath. "I hope so."

_We'll see… Tonight._

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. A stupid cliffie. It's for the best.<strong>

**What do we think? Things cleared up?**


	13. If You Ever Come Back

**Long chapter today.**

**I'm just popping these suckers out like there's no tomorrow. Watch out.**

* * *

><p><strong>Protector – Chapter 13<strong>

_**If You Ever Come Back**_

**September 13, 2011**

**Bella**

Alice came over with a garment bag in hand. She threw it at Bella and demanded that she put it on. It was a bright blue colored dress with long sleeves since it was a chilly night out. It was tight and accentuated her curves, and, as she stepped out of the bathroom, Alice let out a whistle.

"Damn, Bella," she said with raised eyebrows. "If I wasn't with Jasper I think I might go for you in that thing. You're hot!"

Bella rolled her eyes and blushed. "Thanks, Ali. Nice to know I can make you switch teams in a simple dress. Speaking of, why?"

Alice shrugged. "It's your birthday. Why not get dressed up?"

She didn't get a chance to make a counterargument because Alice grabbed her hand and dragged her back into the bathroom so she could work on curling Bella's long hair. Once she was done with Bella's hair and make-up, she handed her a pair of cream-colored heels and hooked the necklace with the B charm Edward had gotten for her around her neck.

Bella touched the cool silver with her fingers. "Alice…"

"I found it hiding in the back of your jewelry box." Alice's blue eyes met chocolate ones in the mirror. "I thought tonight would be a great night to wear it."

Bella grabbed the charm with her fist, holding onto it tightly as her friend started to change into her black dress.

Why she ever decided to take it off still astounded her. She was just upset and was holding onto it so tightly, and the next thing she knew she was ripping it off of her neck before throwing it. She couldn't find it for two weeks, and when she finally did, she couldn't bring herself to put it back on. So she hid it away without a second thought of why she had always worn it in the first place.

But now every memory of it came rushing back as she held onto it. This one piece of jewelry was like a lifeline to her, her one last reminder that he was real. That he loved her. And she wasn't going to let it go again.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, pulling her from her memories. Alice watched her friend with worried eyes before asking, "Are you ready to go? It's almost seven."

Bella glanced one last look at herself in the mirror, her hand letting the now warm charm go. It landed against the blue fabric and shined in the light. A smile moved her lips.

"Yeah," she replied. "Let's get this party started."

She didn't know what she felt, but it felt like things were going to be just fine after tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward<strong>

He was dressed in black. He felt like he was attending a funeral instead of her birthday, but that was all he had with him. He had a tie, but felt like that was too 'High School Homecoming.' Instead, he stuck with black.

His heart was hammering away in his chest as he walked out of the guest room he was staying in at his brother's house. Rosalie was standing on a chair as she pinned a "Happy Birthday" banner on the wall in front of the door. Edward moved to stand behind her when he noticed that she was in heels and gently helped her down.

"Thanks," she said after she was safely placed on the ground. "I didn't want Emmett around because he'd insist to do that, and we both know how well that would've ended up."

Edward chuckled at his brother's fiancée. "True. But, next time, you should probably take off those shoes."

Rosalie just shrugged before walking into the kitchen. Edward trailed behind her, his eyes immediately going to the clock on the wall. 6:40 pm. Bella would be here at any minute.

"Shit," Rosalie muttered. "You look scared to death. What gives?"

Edward sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm just nervous… it's… well, you know."

"She hasn't changed, Edward. I mean, sure, she's thought over things and hid herself away, but this is a sign that she's matured," Rosalie reasoned. "Things can only get better from here."

Edward nodded in acknowledgement as his brother walked into the kitchen, his hands full with sound equipment. He placed a kiss onto Rosalie's cheek before moving into the living room. He called for his brother for assistance, but before Edward could go help, Rosalie grabbed onto his arm.

"I promise you," she said softly, "you and Bella _are _made for one another."

He smiled at the blonde. "Thanks, Rose."

She waved a hand. "Yeah, yeah. Just go help him before he electrocutes something."

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

When Alice and Bella arrived, the driveway was filled with cars. The music was loud and Bella was glad that they lived on a street alone.

"I thought Rose said we were having a small get together," Bella said to Alice before they could walk into the loud house. "This isn't a small get together. This is… like high school."

Alice laughed with a nod. "It kind of is, but isn't it great? We couldn't go out and drink, so we brought that feeling here."

Alice opened the door and pulled Bella in behind her. People she didn't know and people she kind of knew yelled "Happy birthday!" as she walked through the door. She smiled wide and felt her cheeks heat up with a blush as she waved at everyone.

Rosalie walked towards her before wrapping her arms around her in a hug. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, I do. Thanks, Rose," she replied with her smile still on her face. "It's exactly what I needed, but didn't know I wanted."

Rosalie smiled back at her. "Well, have fun! I'm going to play host for a while before throwing these people out and letting the real fun begin!"

Bella laughed at her friend as she watched her go. She began to walk into the house when she stumbled in her heels. She couldn't regain her balance and thought she was going to land on the floor when a hand that sent electric shocks through her arm grabbed onto her. When she turned to thank her rescuer, she was met with green.

The most familiar green in those eyes on his beautiful face.

"Edward…"

* * *

><p><strong>Edward<strong>

He hid himself in with the crowd as he waited for Bella's entrance. Already, girls were managing to squeeze their way towards him, asking him for a dance later once the birthday girl arrived. He managed to sway every one of them to take a hike without being rude, but he was starting to feel agitated.

_Where was she? It's almost seven thirty. She should be here by now._

Just when he was about to leave, the door opened and Alice walked through it with Bella behind her. One look at her made everything come rushing back.

She was different, but not really. Rosalie had been right when she said that Bella had matured. He could visibly see it by the way she was holding herself in her posture. She was grace and elegance in her blue dress with her hair curled to perfection. She captivated the entire room, and he vaguely heard the people scream something to her. All he could focus on was her.

Rosalie and Bella talked for a few minutes before Rosalie walked away. Edward watched Bella closely as he moved closer to her. When she began to walk away from the door, he knew that if he wanted to be seen by her, now was the time to do it. And just like in true Bella and Edward fashion, she tripped on her high heels. He ran to her before she could fall and grabbed her arm in his strong hand. Her head whipped around, their eyes finally meeting.

"Edward…" she breathed out in surprise. "W-what are you doing here?"

He smirked as he pulled her back onto her feet. His hands held her in place on her arms as he gazed into her chocolate eyes.

"It's your birthday, silly girl," he murmured to her. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

She was still frozen in place, her eyes just watching his, as he grasped her face with his hands. He rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs, and, finally, her hands locked onto his wrists.

"You're here," she whispered. "You're actually here."

His forehead connected with hers, his eyes closing as he whispered to her. "I'm here, sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere."

He felt her body shake with tears as he held onto her tighter. She wrapped her small arms around his neck, hugging him to her as she let her tears fall. He started to walk her backwards and into the kitchen so no one could see the birthday girl cry. Once they were safely hidden away, he picked up her small frame and placed her on the countertop.

"Bella, please," he whispered to her as he wiped away her tears. "There's no reason to cry."

She shook her head with a glare. "Of course there is, Edward. You disappear for a month and a half, what did you expect me to do when I find out you show up just for my birthday?"

He chuckled. "I expected to be slapped countless times. But I know you, so why I even thought that would happen is a mystery to me."

"I knew you had a reason for leaving like that," she said more clearly, her tears finally stopping. "What you said that day kind of got your point across, and it gave me a lot to think about. And I have. I've thought about everything, Edward."

"Me, too."

Her eyes fell from his as she played with his fingers in her lap. He didn't even try to bring her eyes back up to his because he knew what was to come.

"At first I was just sad," she said, beginning her story of the recent months. "I blocked everyone out and just hid myself away because I didn't know how to be around them. They were all so happy with the people they love, and how was I supposed to act around them when I couldn't even realize what love meant for me?"

Her eyes met his again, but he didn't see the sadness she was talking about in them anymore. Instead, he saw determination.

"But I've thought about it, and I think I've started to realize that everything you've done for me, even when I shut you down so many times, was because you love me," she whispered. "And… now that I know that… and now that I know what love is… I can finally say that…"

She hesitated, watching his eyes. He felt her hand grab his in her lap before her fingers moved between his. He was used to her holding his hand, but not like this. This time it meant more.

"I can finally say that I know what I want," she continued in a strong voice. "And what I want is _you_, Edward. But I don't just want you as my best friend, but as the person I love… if you'll have me, that is."

He scoffed before grabbing her cheeks with his hands. He moved his face closer to hers before crashing his lips with hers. Their lips moved together in perfect harmony, and it wasn't like the kiss from July. No, this one was filled with love and passion just like it should have been the first time.

They were both breathless when they separated. Happy smiles were on their faces for the first time in a month, and, even if they still had some things to talk about, he knew that there was no going back from here.

She was ready and willing, and he couldn't let her go this time. Not even if he tried.

"I guess our friends were right all along," Bella said as she hopped down from the counter. "We really are perfect for each other."

Edward chuckled as he grabbed her hand. "Well, why don't we just show them how perfect we are."

Bella smiled up at him. "Are you saying that I'm your _girlfriend_, Mr. Cullen?"

He pulled her in front of him before capturing her lips. "Oh, I most definitely am."

She bit down on her lip with a blush. "You know that means buying girl products every month, making me breakfast and bringing it to me in bed, and all that, right? Because if we're going to do this, then we're playing it up good."

Edward rolled his eyes before kissing her temple. "Bella, I already do those things now. You're gonna have to come up with better things than that if you want me to be your boyfriend."

She punched him in the arm, causing him to laugh as they left the kitchen. It was good to have her back, especially now when he could finally be with her in the way that he wanted to.

Before they were caught up in the party, he leaned down closer to her ear. He placed a kiss to her neck before he whispered, "I love you, Bella. And I would love to be your boyfriend."

He felt her blush against the skin of his cheek. She turned around in his grasp before locking her eyes with his. "And I love you. So much. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting."

He shrugged and wrapped his arm around her shoulders with a smile. "It was worth the wait. Things are can only go up from here."

* * *

><p><strong>Hate to say it, but we're wrapping things up. This story wasn't meant to be dragged out, maybe that's why I'm so fast to pop these things out. Short and sweet and to the point is how I like to do things.<strong>

**We're in happy places, though. And, just like Edward said, things can only go up from here.**

**Sooooo, you all know the question? Do we want more?**


	14. Moonshine

**It's been a while.**

**Who ordered fluff with their tea?**

* * *

><p><strong>Protector - Chapter 14<strong>

**_Moonshine_**

**October 31, 2011**

**Edward**

The room was dark. Bodies were jumping up and down, swaying side to side in close proximity as the bass thumped throughout the room. Hands were raised in the air as people sang along with the song, eyes closed in enjoyment.

He could feel the electricity in the air as he watched with his green eyes. His eyes only searched for one familiar face in the massive crowd. The darkness of the room wasn't helping his search, and neither was the fact that almost everyone was wearing a mask.

_Well, duh, stupid. It's a masquerade, remember?_

He rolled his eyes at his thoughts before going back to searching for her.

Where was she? She promised to meet him here to celebrate the holiday.

Halloween night. He couldn't help but chuckle at the words she said to him that morning.

_"Get in the spooky spirit, babe. Ghosts, ghouls, vampires, and all the other supernatural things you could think of are happening tonight."_

And so he did with a quick run to the nearest Party City to pick up his costume. It wasn't anything special, just a knight costume. She never told him what to wear, and he hoped she didn't have something planned already because, to be honest, he tuned out the majority of the conversation about this party a few weeks ago. He was too focused on his most recent case at the hospital, worrying if he would screw anything up.

But that doesn't matter for right now. He promised her that he wouldn't focus on work tonight. He was strictly here for her, and he doesn't want to waste another minute away from her because of stupid work.

Now, just to find her...

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

The dance floor was insane, but the smile on her best friend's face was worth being pushed around in every direction. Alice twirled around her as she swayed her hips to the beat. She tried as hard as she could to not look for him, wanting to keep things a surprise for now, but she knew he was near. She could feel it deep in her bones, just like she always could when they were close to one another.

"This was the best idea I've ever had!" her friend called over the music as she danced close to Bella. "Jasper would never have come with me, but who needs him? I have you!"

She smiled in reply, but internally she was rolling her eyes. Alice always played it off like she never needed Jasper when they were in the middle of an argument, but Bella could always see how scared Alice was by the far-away look in her blue eyes. Alice needed Jasper just as much as he needed her. They just couldn't see it.

Alice twirled away from Bella, her figure disappearing in with the swaying bodies. Bella took that as her cue to get the hell out of the hot mess so she could rest her tired feet. She picked up the back of her skirt so no one could step on it and began to push her way through the crowd. Once she was safely out of the bodies, her eyes scanned for an open area.

But found him instead.

She smiled as the signature blush heated her already warm cheeks. She felt her heart began to beat fast as recognition flashed across his face. Even behind a mask he could always tell her apart from everyone else, and that made her heart fill up with so much love for that man.

He was incredible, inside and out.

As he began to walk towards her, she did the same. Their feet pulled them to one another until they were finally holding each other.

"There you are," he said, his voice rough. "I thought I would've never find you."

Her hands squeezed his forearms. "I did, too. It took you long enough."

"Oh, sarcasm..." he chuckled. "Dully noted, baby. You'll regret your words later, right now I want to dance with you."

She raised an eyebrow up in questioning, but he brushed her off. Instead, he pulled her back towards the swaying bodies, pulling her close to him as they joined in.

**x-x-x-x**

The night air was cold as they walked hand-in-hand towards the front door of the townhouse. His keys jingled in his hand as he pulled them from his pants pocket. He shoved them into the lock as she leaned up against his back for warmth. When he had the door open, he turned to face her and swept her off her feet, carrying her towards her room.

"Get changed," he whispered as he placed her on her feet. "I'll be in the kitchen."

Before he turned to leave, he placed a soft kiss on her lips. She shivered in the best possible way, tingles shooting from her lips straight down to her tired toes. She watched him go before ducking into the now almost empty room she used to hide herself in.

It was weird still waking up and coming in here to find something to wear for the day, but they both admitted that if they wanted to keep their stuff, that some of hers would have to stay in her old room. She didn't care. She was sharing a room with him now, spending every night in bed with him wrapped around her. A little sacrifice for love like keeping her close in a separate room was nothing to her.

Once she had her pajamas on, she walked down the hallway to find him. A mug of coffee sat on the table right next to his laptop as he typed. He hadn't changed out of his costume, but had pulled off the top layer of his shirt. His bronze hair was a wild mess, and she couldn't help but bite down on her lip from the memory of them kissing while they danced to the beat, her hands pulling at his hair. She loved every minute of it.

"I know you're standing there," Edward said softly, his eyes never leaving the screen.

She smirked at him. "Why don't you do something about it, then?"

His fingers ceased their typing, his body straightened. He turned to face her with dark eyes. "Maybe I will. Come here."

Her smirk was gone as she sauntered towards where he sat. When she was close enough to him, his hands latched onto her hips before he stood. His eyes locked with hers as his hands moved up the sides of her body. They didn't stop their travels until they cupped her cheeks, his mouth only mere inches away from hers.

"Please," she begged in a hushed voice. "Kiss me."

He smirked. "No."

She leaned closer to him, her lips barely brushing up against his before he pulled back, keeping his smirk on his beautiful face. She glared at him.

"You're not being fair," she whined.

"I don't have to be," he replied.

She rolled her eyes before knocking his hands away from her face. "Well, if you're not going to play nice, then I'll see you in the morning. Good night."

She turned to walk back down the hallway towards their bedroom. Her face was flushed with anger, but she couldn't pinpoint the exact reason on why she was so upset. So he wouldn't kiss her? Big whoop. Maybe he was embarrassed of his coffee breath. She knew she was whenever he wanted to kiss her after she drank some. She had no right to be upset with him.

Before she could take another step, a hand latched around her wrist, turning her around. Worried green eyes searched her face before lips crashed against hers. Her hands immediately moved to his hair, lacing her fingers in with the silky strands. His hands pushed her hips so her back was against the closed-door of their bedroom.

And then they were everywhere, touching and caressing every inch of skin her could reach. He tugged and pulled at her shirt, wanting to pull it off but restraining himself. His lips moved fast and crushed hers as they continued to deepen the kiss.

Her hand searched for the doorknob, twisting it until the door began to open behind her back. She grasped onto the front of his shirt before she pulled him with her as she moved into the room. He kicked the door closed again as they passed, never letting her go.

Her lips left his so she could pull his shirt over his head, her hands roaming across his chest and abdomen. He hissed as her nails dragged across his skin, his lips locking onto the soft skin of her collarbone.

They fell as one onto the mattress, never once losing the connection they had. Clothes were peeled away, leaving skin exposed and bare for them to touch. Breaths were exchanged as they moved, and a fire was starting to burn as they kissed and touched. She gasped as he bit down on the skin of her shoulder, her fingers tightening their grip on his hair. She pulled at his hair until she could kiss his lips.

They were a mess of tangled limbs and bed sheets, losing themselves to one another. No words were necessary, for they only needed the touches and kisses. And they knew they had forever to tell each other how much they loved one another.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I'm going to wrap it all up in the next one. Like I've said, this wasn't meant to be dragged out.<strong>

**Oh, and I should be back. Officially.**

**Got my own Macbook now.**

**More?**


	15. Over You

**Let's finish this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Protector - Chapter 15<strong>

**_Over You_**

**December 31, 2011**

**Edward**

It was New Year's Eve, and everyone was celebrating the year the was coming to a close in just a few short minutes. Even Edward, who was tired from working a twelve-hour shift overnight, was excited to be at the party Alice was throwing. For he knew that the new year held so many plans for him, good plans that he never had expected to have made just a few months ago.

He was happy. And not just the 'I put a smile on my face in the morning' happy. The 'yes, I am happy for the first time in my life' happy. Not once did he feel sadness like he used to. The dark cloud had passed over him, leaving warmth and a life he had always wanted to have but could never reach. His life was on the right path.

And it was because of her. The small girl he met and had a funny feeling in his chest. It was all her.

The feeling of the small box in his pocket grew heavier with the thought of her.

Tonight wasn't only the beginning of a new year. It was the beginning of a new step in their relationship. He wasn't afraid of asking too early because he knew she was as ready as he was. The time they wasted just 'being friends' was enough time wasted. They were ready to dive head first into their crazy life together.

New year, new life. With her. Always with her.

"There you are," the beautiful girl called out to him that had captured his heart from the moment he laid eyes on her. "I've been looking all over for you. It's almost midnight."

He smiled, forcing himself not to stick his hand in his pocket. He didn't want to give away the surprise. "I know. I was about to search you out."

She returned his smile. "Beat ya to it. So, come on! Alice is opening champagne."

She latched onto his hand, tugging him after her through the crowded room. Her long hair would swipe across his forearm as they walked, causing sparks to shoot from her touch through his entire body.

Before that feeling was dulled, hidden, but now... It was hard not to think that the girl had superpowers from how powerful the feeling was.

"Here you go," she said to him as she held out a glass full of bubbling liquid. "No sipping before midnight, mister."

He winked at her before she pulled him away from the gathering crowd in front of the television.

"Too noisy," was all she said. "I want privacy."

He couldn't have agreed more.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

She opened the sliding glass door that lead to her friend's back porch. The air was crisp and cool as it touched her skin, causing shivers to run down her body. She huddled closer to him, stealing some of his warmth. The noises from the living room could still be heard, so she knew she wouldn't miss the stroke of midnight out here. But it was calmer, and, for that, she was thankful.

She felt one of his hands stroke her arm as she cuddled closer to him, her back to his chest. He was humming that song he had worked on over the past few weeks softly, and she couldn't help but relax further into his body as the soft melody filled her ears.

It was all him.

"Five minutes!" she heard someone yell from inside the apartment, followed by a round of cheering.

"Bella," he whispered.

"Hm?" was her reply.

He stepped out from behind her, blocking her view of the sky. She couldn't see any emotions in his green eyes as they stared at one another, but she could feel the change in the air. Something was more intensified than it had been only seconds before, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked, still in a whisper.

"Of course."

_Since when did he ask that? He never hesitated,_ she thought. She couldn't help but admit that he was acting weird. Where was the man she was so deeply in love with?

He breathed out a breath he must have held, his hand pushed into his pocket. She didn't have time to stop herself before she asked, "What's that?"

His eyes grew wide. "W-what?"

"In your pocket. What is it?"

* * *

><p><strong>Edward<strong>

"Two minutes!" The same person from inside called.

He knew he shouldn't have shoved his hand in his pocket. But it was his nervous habit.

"Uh..." he hesitated.

She glared. "Tell me, Edward."

He sighed, running his free hand through his hair.

Then, he kneeled, pulling the box out of his pocket. He heard her gasp before he met her beautiful deep brown eyes.

"Bella... I know this is really soon, but I couldn't imagine going another day thinking that I could lose you," he began. "It's going to be a new year in just a few minutes, and I would love it if you agreed to become my wife the moment it's 2012. So... Will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

"Ten!"

Her eyes filled with water as he opened the ring box, revealing a small diamond ring. It wasn't anything fancy, but it didn't have to be. She knew he had put his heart and soul into choosing that ring, and that's what made it even more special and beautiful.

"Nine!"

The tears started to roll down her eyes as he slid it onto her ring finger.

"Eight!"

Even when she didn't give him her answer, she could already tell that he knew what it was.

"Seven!"

Because it was him.

"Six!"

All him.

"Five!"

All these years she never saw... And now her eyes were wide open.

"Four!"

She could see that he was there for her every step of the way, never once giving up on her.

"Three!"

And that even when she would shut him out, he was still there for her. He never once got angry with her because of it.

"Two!"

Because he loved her from the very beginning.

"One!"

"Yes," she said softly. "A thousand times yes."

"Happy New Year!"

Because she loved him from the beginning. She just didn't know it until now.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Song List:<em>**

**_1. Good Life - OneRepublic  
>2. Awake My Soul - Mumford &amp; Sons<br>3. Hello, Seattle - Owl City  
>4. Echo - Jason Walker<br>5. All I Need - Within Temptation  
>6. Amen Omen - Ben Harper<br>7. Take Your Time - Cary Brothers  
>8. Poison &amp; Wine - The Civil Wars<br>9. Was it a Dream? - 30 Seconds to Mars  
>10. Safe and Sound - Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars<br>11. Runaway - Kanye West  
>12. It Ends Tonight - All-American Rejects<br>13. If You Ever Come Back - The Script  
>14. Moonshine - Bruno Mars<br>15. Over You - Cassadee Pope (Miranda Lambert cover)_**

**__****I've had a blast writing this little story. And I hope you enjoyed reading it. I'll definitely miss the Edward and Bella I've made up in this story, but I feel like they can be at peace. We've come full circle.**

**What do you say? One last time?**

**Happy New Year, everyone. Be safe, love, and enjoy every moment of your life.**


End file.
